This invention relates to a data handling and processing system and, more particularly, to a system for automatically collecting, compiling, and performing arithmetic operations on data such as data relating to hospital operations.
The operation of a hospital with even a small number of beds involves the preparation and transmission of a very large number of rather short messages relating to virtually every phase of hospital operation ranging from pharmacy orders, requests for laboratory tests, and admitting or discharging instructions to requests for repair of a broken window. In some hospitals, a written order is made only when the nature of the service demands it, and other functions such as maintenance or bed status are requested by oral communication. Further, many of the operations or items covered by the messages require a charge to be made frequently against several entities, e.g., inventory and a patient. These charges are collected either by using the primary written message or by making secondary records frequently in machine code based on a primary message.
However, the use of written orders and messages is time consuming, requires manual transmission or conveyance to perhaps a number of points of use, and is subject to error in preparation when read and translated to secondary records. The compilation and calculation of charges or inventory records requires the physical presence of all of the records, and it has been determined that errors arise not only from record loss but from charges entered for services requested that are not actually performed. The time involved in collecting and translating the records and messages frequently causes a delayed billing for charges not available on discharge and delays the submission of charges to other paying bodies such as insurance companies. Further, because of the time required by written messages, there is a temptation to use oral requests when the nature of the requested service or item does not demand a written record.